


Sketchbook 8

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Biting, Blindfolds, Bloodplay, Character Death, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Fetish, Implied Bestiality, Light BDSM, M/M, Magical Ritual, Marauders' Era, Marijuana, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Nudity, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sketches, Slice of Life, Spanking, Tentacles, Vampire Severus Snape, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 66
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of things from here and there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Battle Scar"


	2. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needed to do some aimless doodling tonight so this is a sixty second snippet of some vigorous rough sex with a little impromptu kink mixed in from a quick PWP in my head. A drabble without direction.


	3. Thrust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last one since I couple pf people asked for it.


	4. Napping Dogs




	5. (Not a) Lap Dog

"I don't care if you're scared, for the last time you are not a bloody lap dog!"

It could be worse Snape, he could be a big white dog and then you'd have to perform endless lint brush spells on those black robes.


	6. Circuit




	7. Chapter 7

A sketch from like, I dunno, two or three years ago I think, from when I was doing the story about Sirius recovering from the Veil. Kinky business. *tek*

 Poor Sirius, he's so ~~incredibly turned on~~ embarrassed, he's really hoping they ~~plan to do~~ won't do everything he hears them discussing. It's bad enough when it's just Poppy ~~poking around his bum and fondling his bits~~ , taking care of him, but having Severus there to help is ~~totally hot~~ so much worse. Maybe if he argues with them long enough he can ~~goad Severus into giving him a good thrashing~~ talk them out of it, because if he can't he'll probably ~~have a difficult time hiding his raging hard on from them~~ curl up into a ball and ~~use this day as masturbation fodder for years to come~~ die of shame.


	8. The Great Astronomy Tower Peace Accord of 1976

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, my ot3 in baby-faced form! Haven't seen these guys in a long while.


	9. Summer Hols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can't use his wand for magic during summer hols but no one said he couldn't do this. (Well, there was that one health lecture that mentioned not using your wand in this way, but who listens to those?)


	10. Meeting James Potter

Well, he was hungry and well, that nose can be suggestive to someone with poor eyesight.


	11. Severus Snape Comment Fest 6/22-7/11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of work that I did for the first couple of weeks of the Severus Snape Comment Fest on LJ (http://severus-fest.livejournal.com/21655.html if you're curious.)

The Great Astronomy Tower Peace Accord of 1976  
Warnings: Three teenage boys doing one up  
Summary: See? Everyone just needed to mellow out.  
Characters: Remus/Sirius/Severus

 

Title: A Spot of Tea  
Rating: G  
A/N: Head canon for me is that Snape has an enormous appetite and a diet that consists mostly of grease, salt, sugar, and pasties Guy needs to keep up his figure you know. (And yes, the mug makes a cameo since I still love that little story. And since it's chocolate cake, I'm going to assume he just had sex and needs to power up.)

 

Title: Sweetheart  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Fetish gear, hint of blood, piercings, lipstick and eyeliner.  
A/N: _If I cut off your arms and cut off your legs Would you still love me anyway? If you're bound and you're gagged, draped and displayed Would you still love me anyway?_

 

Title: Snape Victorious  
Rating: PG  
Warnings; Vampirism, blood  
Pairing: SS/HP

Title: Surrounded  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Bill/Severus/Hermione

Title: Power Trip  
Rating: R  
Warning: IV drug use  
A/N: Hugs are better'n drugs there, Sev. :P

Title: Defiant as Ever...Good.  
Pairing: Snape/Harry  
Rating: R  
Warning: Caning

Title: Consensus  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Caning/Spanking  
Medium: Pencil on paper

 

Title: Consumed by Hate  
Rating: G


	12. 70's Sev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Done for the Severus Snape Comment Fest (which could use more participants, no need to have an LJ account to play: http://severus-fest.livejournal.com/21655.html ) where someone wanted Sev in full 70's regalia.


	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14

Little Severus does not like baths.


	15. Rite of Pan




	16. Meeting Moony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An illustration for one of the many scripts that I will never do. I always liked this bit though and wanted to put it on paper if nothing else.  
> Severus is there voluntarily, even if at the beginning of the story he still holds on to some pretty strong anti-werewolf prejudices.
> 
>  
> 
> And thus begins a monthly routine of Tonks and Snape taking their dogs out for walkies.


	17. WIP: (Don't) Wish You Were Here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, he's shooting in portrait mode...off with his head!
> 
> (Pencil on watercolor paper.)


	18. WIP: The Philosphy of Magic 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do a lot of aimless writing which will never be used for anything and one of those things was a short script where Sirius is babysitting Harry's first born. Snape, of course, hates children and is not at all interested, especially in "Potter's sprog." So, he does his best to scare the the little snot-machine away, says horrible things to him, or just ignores him and hopes he'll go away. 
> 
> For his part, James is fascinated by this strange adult who says mean things, makes ugly faces, looks a little like a big vulture, and who is the only person who doesn't coo over him and so, of course, he can't leave him alone. After a while, Severus finds himself fascinated by this toddler who isn't afraid of him despite his best efforts and instead to just looks at him as if to say, "what the f** is your problem?" 
> 
> James finally says to hell with this and bullies his way on to Severus' lap and Severus (after trying to shoo him away all while keeping himself from hexing the little beast) finds that he has someone who is content to listen to him prattle on endlessly about a myriad of esoteric topics and if his student is occasionally wetting his pants while he's lecturing, well, he's dealt with worse.


	19. A Visit to Rita Skeeter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phone doodle since I hate talking on the phone.


	20. Crinkle, Crinkle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crinklecrinklecrinklecrinkle*pant*crinklecrinklecrinkle


	21. Piss Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for the Summer of Severus Comment Fest on LJ (http://severus-fest.livejournal.com/21655.html)
> 
> (I apologize for being behind on comments, I'll do my best to get to them this weekend.)


	22. Don't Give Up

Having a day.


	23. WIP: A Night Over London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He did promise to teach him how to fly.


	24. Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This maneuver was countered with a merciless "stop hitting yourself" and things quickly escalated from there.


	25. Civilized Gent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  I suppose this is the closest thing I can do to a drabble, whether it's a good drabble or not, eh, it's just a little bit of porn to amuse myself, a little D/s, a little rimming, some animalistic Sirius, Padfoot makes a quick appearance. They're both very much boys and play a little rough. Maybe one more page of this or not since it can be taken as is. I just needed some porn in my life.


	26. Kink Scene #987

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the look of "daddy's" trousers, he's not half as angry as he looks. He's a good actor. :P


	27. Civilized Gent Part The Second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more page since I had it mostly done and like this idea. Oh Severus and your latent pain!sluttery and need to live dangerously. Besides, what's the point of hooking up with a great hairy beast if you can't get mauled once in a while?


	28. Eye on the Ball




	29. Ron's Broken Wand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never try to water your mum's plants with a broken wand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ron, I don't draw you often and when I do, it's something like this.


	30. Gathering




	31. Gathering (complete)




	32. Revising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mundane little slice of life familiar to anyone who's spent a night cramming for an important exam at their kitchen table. Poppy helping Sirius study and Severus helping Sirius cheat.

"What are the three treatments for accidental exposure to Death-Cap Draught and their methods of administration? And don't help him Severus or I'll put you out again."


	33. Good Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abandoned bit of kink I did some time ago that was to turn into a scene with a ton of filthy dialogue and the relating of a really dirty story being told while someone takes a ride on a daddy's "knee". In the end, I couldn't get my head around going that far with it and it just sat among all the other half finished bits of things. I love the scenario (this kink slays me) and all it's dirty potential but man, all that drawing just to satisfy my deviant urges. So much perversion, so little time.
> 
> (And if anyone has any links to fics with these two and this kink, I'd be much obliged!)


	34. Sunday Dinner at the Lupin's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and unrelated to this, one of this month's themes at Daily_Deviant is medical kink and well, I dig it! However, I'm not sure what to draw for it, my kink-bone is out of whack. Poor sad, wilting kink bone. I will be doing my own pairing (SS/SB), because to hell with it, I've been drawing a lot of different pairing/characters lately and with this kink, I want to stay in my own backyard. So I'm not looking for pairing suggestions this time around.
> 
> With that out of the way, what should the "doctor" be doing and which one should be the "doctor" doing whatever it is they're doing. Any suggestions?

What? You mean you don't have dinner parties like this? 


	35. Short Pants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick bit of stupidity because I'm loving the boys and their kinky business tonight.
> 
> When good kinks go bad...


	36. Snakes Don't Dance




	37. August Daily Deviant Preview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the full version here (NWS): http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/632207.html


	38. Wrong Footed...Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows he should be annoyed. He knows he should be telling the big mutt to get his paws off him so he can get back to work. Besides, the drawing room is no place for such nonsense. And he most certainly does not dance.
> 
> And then, Sirius started speaking French...


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the finished version. Sirius bringing out unexpected things in Severus remains one of my favorite things.


	40. August Daily Deviant

"Well, your heart rate is still rather elevated Mr. Black, I don't know what on earth would be causing that. I shall have to run further tests. Now then, deep breath, ah, yes, there we are."


	41. Hair of the Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like sloppily lettering something after spending a good chunk of the night looking at 70's posters.


	42. Chill in the Air




	43. Failure to Communicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, someone needs to brush up on a few things.


	44. Absolutely Not




	45. Correspondence




	46. Ink Stained Fingers




	47. A Change in the Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick painting done with coffee, tabasco sauce, and pencil, on a little notecard, because, why not?

Happy first day of Autumn.


	48. The Art of Motorcycle Maintenance




	49. Tippy #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Remus tells Severus about Sirius' favorite childhood pussy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short snippet of a story I had planned to do but never got around to which was going to be a send up of the cutesy trope of character X giving character Y a kitten/puppy for Christmas. Unfortunately, that story won't come to light, but I felt like doing this small bit.


	50. Naked




	51. Chapter 51




	52. Pureblooded




	53. Are You Sure?

  



	54. Are You Sure? (color)




	55. 4380 Days

Or 12 years.


	56. Tippy #2




	57. No Reading Over My Shoulder




	58. Scent




	59. Black in Black




	60. Wakey-Wakey




	61. Tippy #3




	62. WIP: Pushed




	63. Until We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no enemy here but time and no one is able to fight against that.


	64. Heart on my Sleeve

Couldn't get the colors on the tattoo quite right.


	65. Sing for Me




	66. Tippy #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siriusly traumatizing.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776143) by [unbroken_halo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo)




End file.
